Eye Of The Storm
by PondGirl11
Summary: Sequel to The Storm Has Arrived. The Doctor helps Suzie to try and defeat the foe that captured her, but there are more losses along the way, some more devastating than either of them can cope with. Currently on hiatus.
1. The Angels Take The Child

**Here it is! I've **_**finally**_** started writing the sequel to The Storm Has Arrived! I know that story was a bit weird, one chapter long, but that was because I wanted sort of like a filler story (like a filler chapter, but a story XD) to finish off The Oncoming Storm, in a way. I just felt like I hadn't left it at a good place to start a new multi-chapter sequel, but it needed finishing off. Having a single-chapter long sequel seemed like the best option, but sorry if you didn't like it. I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, am I? **** Hope you enjoy it, feedback is always greatly appreciated.**

The Doctor opened his eyes with a moan, and turned over to see River just waking up as well. He vaguely remembered an angel. A stone angel… He shot up and sat up straight, his eyes darting around to search for an incoming threat. When nothing came, he relaxed a little, made sure River was Ok, and then checked out his surroundings. There was very little there except a few run-down buildings and a tree or two, and it was night-time. He guessed he was somewhere in the 1940s. It took him a little while to realise that someone was missing. In a panic, he looked around for Suzie, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly concerned, he harshly shook River awake, but her comfort was the last thing on his mind at that precise moment. Suzie could be in pain, or worse… But he couldn't focus on the negative right now. He had to focus on getting her to safety. It briefly crossed his mind that it was the same that had captured her before, but he shrugged the thought off almost immediately; she had been turned into flesh last time… Maybe they were working _together_? He struggled to picture it, his enemies working together to capture his _sister_? No. It didn't sound like them. He knew his enemies well. Almost too well. How wrong he was.

_Inside the TARDIS_

Suzie opened her eyes weakly. She was vaguely aware of lots of tubes and wires sticking into her head, but the thought made her so dizzy that she passed out again. Her last thought was of an angel in the TARDIS and of the Doctor and River disappearing before her very eyes. Her cry of fear was not just in her mind that night.

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS just as the angel vanished. He had been so lucky that the energy the angel used to do this to Suzie that it was unable to separate the TARDIS from the Doctor. Finding it was a piece of cake. He froze in the doorway, horrified at what he saw there. Suzie was suspended in the air, eyes closed, arms stretched out wide. With a jolt, he remembered when he had overpowered the Master by rising into the air and pursuing him, but he brushed the thought from his mind. Suzie was more important right now. He managed to hold it together, but only just. That was when he saw the wires. Long, thick black cables extended from the sides of her head down onto the floor of the TARDIS, and then connected to the console. Whatever they were doing to her, it involved her mind and an extraordinary amount of power. He wasn't sure that even her developed brain could take it. He rushed over to Suzie in concern, and gave a great cry of despair. He burst into tears, something that caught River extremely off guard. She had never seen him so upset. She held his hand as he held Suzie's stroking it until the last breath left her body. He wept for all the days that they would never have, and his frustration that he didn't know what exactly had happened to her. Luckily, his prayers were answered as she gave a great gasp and opened one watery eye to gaze at her brother.

'You found me', she whispered hoarsely, somehow scraping together the strength that she barely had to speak to him, and stood up shakily.

'Yes, I did, sorry _we_ did, but now I need to get us out of here and fix you before that angel comes back. Who knows what it'll do this time.'

Suzie shuddered with dread, and then shivered with cold, realising just how freezing she really was. And then she slowly sunk to the floor, blacking out. The Doctor glanced at River, horrified, but with a curt nod she motioned for him to dematerialise the TARDIS. She stayed with Suzie, stroking her hair, waiting until she came round, watching as the Doctor prepared the TARDIS for flight. Just as the doors were about to slam shut, the Doctor and River caught sight of an angel making its way towards the TARDIS, and screaming. Terrifying though it was, they didn't give it much thought, as the TARDIS doors banged shut and the ancient machine took off. What, however, made their blood run cold, was Suzie. Just as the angel appeared in the Doctor and River's field of vision, she screamed. Without opening her eyes. With an absolutely deathly white, expressionless face, she screamed until her lungs could take no more. And yet still she did not wake up. The Doctor and River looked at each other in absolute horror, and when he parked the TARDIS in modern day London (the safest place, he said) he ran over to where the two Time Ladies sat, and knelt down beside his little sister. He placed a firm hand over her smooth, pale forehead, and flinched back at the cold touch. He looked concernedly at River, who frowned and shrugged. The Doctor paused for 2 minutes, deep in thought, until he wearily came to a decision.

'Alright. I know I'm always saying _never_ cross your own timeline, but I think this is an emergency. Whatever those wires were, they were connected to her brain, and she reacted when there was an angel, even though she was unconscious. That means that somehow her mind is linked to the angels,' he stated without emotion, though River could tell that it was bubbling under the surface.

She gazed at him in horror. 'What do we do?'

'I've got no idea at the moment, but I have an idea how we can see the effects. But like I said, it involves crossing our own timeline,' he mumbled. He jumped up onto his feet again and River noticed that his eyes were practically glowing with fury and anticipation. Suzie, stirred, and cautiously opened one eye. This was followed by the second, and she slowly sat up, helped by River. She smiled weakly at the Doctor, who grinned back, and River beamed back at him, glad that he was hiding his anger for the moment; she didn't think Suzie could cope with any more drama.

'Right then,' the Doctor smiled. 'Let's go to Alfava Metraxis.'

_In the original timeline_

The Amy and River stepped out of the TARDIS, following the Doctor's hasty exit. Amy breathed in the cool sea air, and smiled at the Doctor as River started walking towards the crashed Byzantium, typing on her vortex manipulator and chattering away happily.

'Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so I can use it as a beacon?' The Doctor obliged wordlessly.

'Ooh Doctor, you soniced her,' Amy purred, basking in the Doctor's obvious discomfort. He smiled sarcastically, giving in to her gloating. Suddenly, a cloud of dust and smoke appeared in a whirlwind next to River, who had gone on a bit further ahead but was now walking back towards them. Several soldiers appeared, instantly alert, doing what they had been trained to do. One of them, and older man who appeared to be in charge, walked alongside River and came to joined her in front of the Doctor and Amy. He introduced himself, and Amy expressed surprise at his church roots, to which the Doctor explained how that had come to be so. Just as he finished talking and Father Octavian and River began discussing plans, he thought he heard a very familiar voice hushing another voice he recognised from behind a rock. He turned around quizzically, and his eyes opened wide when he realised who it was. He could not see them, but he distinctly knew two of the voices belonged to himself and River. And now, a third voice. This one he did not know, but it intrigued him. It was a child's voice, of that he was almost certain, but there was something familiar about it, as if it were stemmed from his own. He shrugged the thought off. He had no relatives left. He was tempted to go and find the owner of this voice, but he knew that if he in the future had a good reason to cross his own timeline (and it would have to be good, he was well aware of the risks) then it must be serious. Creating a paradox right now when there was obviously more danger that River was about to reveal, didn't seem like a great idea.

_In the edited timeline_

The Doctor, River and Suzie tiptoed out of the TARDIS, cautiously surveying the surroundings, Suzie being helped along by her brother and sister-in-law. The Doctor knew it was a huge risk, doing what they were about to do, but he had to know if his fears about Suzie were correct. If she was… But he couldn't think about that now. He had to focus on making sure they were not seen by their past selves. They found a rock to hide behind, and when Suzie shuffled, the Doctor and River shushed her. The original Doctor turned. All three froze. The original Doctor stayed there for a few moments, and then turned back. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

'Do you remember hearing a sound?' Suzie whispered.

'Yes, now I come to think of it, I suppose I did,' the Doctor realised. 'But now watch carefully Suzie. River's going to tell us about the angels.'

With a gasp of realisation, River turned to him. 'So _that's _why you brought us here? Oh that's clever. I like that.'

'What?' Suzie wanted to know.

River, smiling now, explained in hushed tones. 'Well that's me, the Doctor and Amy before we knew you, before those two even knew who I was, even. In a moment that me is going to mention the weeping angels, and then take the Doctor and Amy into the Byzantium to see them. The Doctor wants to see how hearing it and being near them will affect you.'

Suzie frowned, trying to process what she was saying, and opened her mouth in protest, only to be quietened by the Doctor hushing her; River was about to tell them about the angels. Even at the mention of them Suzie's blood ran cold and she immediately felt clammy and faint. She turned a deathly pale, but remained silent. Fear pounded in her veins.

'Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?' Father Octavian enquired.

The original River turned to the Doctor and Amy with a small smile on her face.

All three onlookers stopped breathing. They could hear all five heartbeats hammering inside their now fragile-seeming chests. Everything depended on this moment.

'What do you know of the weeping angels?'

**So there we go, the first chapter done and dusted! I have no idea when it will be continued, as I now have four other fanfictions on the go. Check them out! They are;**

**The Doctor Consults With Wizards – this story has three followers already who have very positive things to say about it!**

**The Other Consulting Detective – I only published this story today so I don't know how it's gonna go. But I'm really proud of it so far!**

**Lily Full of Hope – Waterloo Road fic.**


	2. The Truth Emerges

**Hello again! So here is chapter 2, hope you are enjoying it so far. Reviews make my life. Oh, and I forgot to do a disclaimer for chapter one, and also for The Storm Has Arrived.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters in it. But I do own Suzie. She's **_**mine!**_** Hehe ;) *Evil fangirling laugh***

**Really, really, really sorry, but this chapter is gonna have a heck of a lot of long paragraphs. There is hardly any speech in it, but I wanted to show how each character reacts to what happens to Suzie, and kind've do some thought tracking about her in general as well. (I'm a drama student, sorry about the dramatic terms.) I just mean that we haven't yet got River's perspective on her, and I think you may find her opinion on Suzie a little interesting. And mystifying…**

Time slowed down. Everything stopped. Or, everything happened at once. For Suzie, it was simply the strangest feeling. She could feel every cell in her body dying and being reborn at the same time; she could see the light, but it was as if she could not tell where it was coming from. She closed her eyes, basking in this new found glory. She could tell that her destiny was close, her body ached for it, and she wanted it with every fibre of her being. She could hear a sweet voice, like an angel, calling her from the depths of sleep. All emotions were fast flowing through her now. She laughed, then cried, then screamed with exhilaration. She wanted this. She wanted to serve her purpose for the masters. To be loved, and belong. She could see, now more than ever, that that could be possible. And she needed it. So badly it hurt. Underneath all this was a small twinge of guilt, for betraying her brother. And doubt, too. Her masters were close now; she could sense it in her head. Oh, but how it burned. Her head was killing her! It was on _fire_! She couldn't do this; she needed more time to think. The angels were calling her, but with every call a flood of doubt cascaded into her soul like a waterfall. She had to protect her family. But how? Self-destruct, self-destruct… No, not enough power. No energy. Shut down. Close communications. Suzie was becoming frantic. _I'm like a machine!_ _Help. HELP!_

Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her breathing shallow, her pulse slow. The Doctor caught her before she fell. Concerned, the Doctor cradled her head in his lap. He was on the brink of a panic attack, he had no idea what was going on inside her head. He needed to speak to her, to find out what was wrong, but whatever he said, there was no response. His voice became louder and louder, until he drowned out his own screams and it felt as if he were staring at what was going on from above, like an out-of-body experience. His voice sounded muffled, River's silent, but growing louder until it was barely more than a whisper. He strained to hear what she was saying, but he couldn't stop his cry of terror.

River was horrified; she had _never _seen him as bad as like this before. He obviously must have cared about Suzie a lot. She tried to calm him down in soothing tones, but he just kept staring at her and yelling for her to do something, _anything_, so that Suzie might just wake up. Eventually, his voice went hoarse and River did what she thought she'd never do; she just gave up. Just like that. She went and sat on a rock a few metres away, praying and hoping that they hadn't been heard by their past selves. From her memory, they hadn't. And anyway, they had briskly left before the Doctor started screaming, so there was no real danger as far as she was concerned. She had never really understood the mind of a Time Lord, even though she had a little flavour of one through herself, it was clear that compared to the Doctor's complex mind she knew _nothing_, like a tiny speck of dust. She worried about him frequently, and was always afraid to leave him alone for a second, because she was afraid that he may come to harm, by someone else's or even his own hand. She worried about him especially when he was with Suzie, something that shocked even her, as she knew how important it was that the Doctor had his sister. But she had her reasons for worrying. God, she knew how much he would risk for that girl. Even more than he had for her, his wife. But then again, she always had been a bit of a mystery.

The first time River met Suzie, she didn't know what to think of the strange girl that the Doctor had somehow suddenly become so attached to. She seemed nice enough, but then that was often a clever disguise for what lay deeply hidden within. She was ashamed to think it, and would of course never mention it to the Doctor for fear of what he might do, but she had at been deeply suspicious and wary of Suzie and her strange story that the Doctor just lapped up like a thirsty hound. Of course, she had no idea why anyone would want to lie to him with a story like that, but then again she could never understand why people so desperately wanted to hurt him. He had done nothing wrong and had saved so many lives. But River always worried whether or not the former was quite true. Of Suzie, now she had witnessed this, she had no doubt. She was obviously telling the truth. The poor girl had been hooked up to all those wires for God's sake. Why would anyone put themselves through that on _purpose_? Yes, that confirmed that her previous fears were corrupted; there was no way on Earth (and in the galaxy, in fact) that Suzie was a spy, or indeed a traitor.

Finally, Suzie's pulse evened out and she began breathing regularly again. The Doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief, for him, that was _way_ too close for comfort. River, though still wary of the Doctor's mental state after his sudden outburst/meltdown a few moments ago, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and turned him to face her. She smiled, weak and exhausted but relieved. That Suzie was OK, and that they had not been seen. She didn't speak for fear of panicking him again, but gestured her head in the direction of the TARDIS and nodded at him to stand up. She helped him, he was a little unsteady on his feet, and was shaking badly. She thought he may be in shock. Continuing to smile at him to reassure him that everything was fine, she gently guided him towards the TARDIS, rubbing his back sympathetically whenever he turned around to look at Suzie worriedly. A few times, she forced him back around again in the direction of the TARDIS in case he saw something that upset him. If she was perfectly honest, River's panic was about to brim over the edges, and she could feel herself about to burst into tears. Here was a young child (who was actually decades older than her, but she still looked so vulnerable) lying on the floor unconscious for a reason she still wasn't completely positive about, her husband, normally the most confident and stable person in the universe, now looking as shaken as a young boy who's just been introduced to Death itself, and she being the one who had to leave said young girl on the floor and guide said husband to an infinite space ship to sit on his own and fret. Now, more than ever, she wished for her mother and father to help her. At least one of them could occupy and reassure the Doctor (probably her and Amy) and Rory to check on Suzie. But she didn't have time to hope or wish. She had a family to fix. A family. She rather liked the sound of that.

**I know you'll all hate this chapter because nothing really happens in it. But I promise more will happen from now on! I've got no idea when chapter 3 will surface, because I've about 24 million other things to do (yep, **_**24**_** million) and I'm really sorry about that. Who knew Year 10 was so hectic! But this is my favourite fanfic I have written because it's the first series and part 1 was my first fanfic. So it has priority over my other fics, and I hold it very dear to my heart. Plus, it would be a real bonus (and may just speed up the updates if I know that people are actually reading it) if you reviewed etc! Love to all, my lovely readers. Until the next time!**

**PondGirl11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Don't Blink, Doctor

**I'm baaaaack and I have an announcement to make! PONDGIRL11 IS ON FACEBOOK! Search for Pondgirl11 and please please please please like! It's not just fanfiction, it's regular updates on all things Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Downton Abbey and Waterloo Road! Anyway, back to fanfiction; here's the next chapter, hope you like it. This is sort've gonna be a filler chapter where there isn't much action, but all the same, I'm kinda proud of it **

River sleepily stretched and looked at her sleeping husband. He looked so angelic, just lying there basking in the morning sun. She had asked the TARDIS to make a window so that he might be warm when he woke up, and sunlight was so much more of a genuine heat source than a radiator. River had given him a sleeping draught to help him sleep dreamlessly. After all the drama of the day before, she didn't want him having terrible nightmares, and he had slept soundly through the night. River, however, had not been so lucky. She had tossed and turned all night, unwilling to take the sleeping pill herself in case either her husband or sister-in-law needed her. Speaking of said sister, River was wondering if she was OK. She had been severely weakened when the angels had entered her mind, and when she had finally regained consciousness they were still there. In a panic, the small part of Suzie that was still there tried to save her brother and sister-in-law by attempting to jump out of the TARDIS while it was in flight. She had fallen a long, long way, but luckily River opened all the doors to the swimming pool and the Doctor flew underneath his little sister.

The shock of falling so fast without air had rendered Suzie unconscious again, and when she fell into the pool she almost drowned. The Doctor had had to rescue her and perform CPR. All this was convincing both him and River that Suzie was not as strong as she made out to be, and all those years in a darkened cell must have hurt her body beyond repair. All they could do was wait, and see that she came to no further harm.

Groaning with lack of sleep, River heaved herself out of bed and asked the TARDIS to put Suzie's room next to her and the Doctor's. River crossed her fingers and prayed under her breath, willing her to still be asleep. Sure enough, when she opened the door a crack, the hybrid was still breathing softly and slowly, her face buried in her pillow. Relieved and reassured, River motioned for the TARDIS to put a sound barrier around Suzie's room so that she wouldn't be disturbed, and tiptoed back into her room. Comforted by the knowledge that her family was safe, River once again fell asleep.

Once she was sure that her sister lay sleeping, the young Time Lord/human crept out of bed with a small grin. Almost immediately, her legs buckled and she fell to the floor with a bang. Breathless and hurting, yet relieved that River had put a sound barrier around her door, Suzie pulled herself together and crawled to the door. In her mind, she willed the TARDIS to put the kitchen next to her room, and she focused on the task at hand. She had a _very_ important job to do.

The Doctor woke up to find River doing her hair at the small dressing table that they had in their room. He smiled contentedly, and she caught sight of him in the mirror. She looked happily at him for a moment, and then turned around and climbed back into bed. She snuggled into his welcoming embrace, and she felt herself slipping away into sweet oblivion when the Doctor kissed her softly and gently shook her awake.

'Come on, let's go and see if Suzie's OK,' he whispered.

'No, I checked on her earlier, she's asleep, it's fine,' River murmured sleepily.

The Doctor smiled. 'Well she isn't now, I just checked. She must be having breakfast. Come on, let's go.'

Groaning, River groggily agreed and the Doctor helped her out of bed. Why did he suddenly seem so full of energy whereas she felt on the brink of sleep? Ah, it must be the sleeping pill, she realised. She couldn't stay tired for long though after the sight that greeted her as they entered the kitchen…

'SURPRISE!'

Surrounded by a selection of dirty bowls, open cookbooks and baking dishes, stood Suzie, looking proud enough to burst, a filthy apron tied around her waist, a hint of chocolate icing around her mouth. And a ginormous chocolate cake on the table beside her, with the messy words; 'Thannkyou fore saveing mee'. The Doctor and River took one look at one another, and then burst into tears of happiness and laughter, for here was an uneducated, shaken, tired young girl trying her very best for the people she loved. The young girl in question just beamed, and gestured to the cake eagerly. Grinning, the Doctor took River's arm, and they all settled down to stuff themselves silly on delicious cake.

Later on, when River had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and had falling asleep on her chair, the Doctor carried her to bed and tucked her in affectionately. He had then proceeded to return to the kitchen, where Suzie was waiting for him. When he walked in she was gazing out of the window that she had presumably just asked the TARDIS to put there. He watched her from the doorway for a while, marvelling at the façade she had managed to maintain whilst she was with them, though really inside she was hurting deeply. She really was incredibly brave. Eventually, she noticed him and turned around with a genuine smile that lit up her whole face, and the Doctor realised she was reluctant to be left alone in case she did something dangerous. He decided to change the subject entirely to something that really was bothering him.

'So Suzie, that was an absolutely delicious cake you made there, but do you actually know how to spell?' the Doctor enquired.

Suzie smiled sheepishly. 'OK, I admit, I tried to copy the words out of a book, but I often got them mixed up,' she suddenly looked earnest. 'I would love to learn how to make the right letters though! Would you teach me?'

The Doctor laughed. 'Of course!'

And you can guess how they spent the rest of the day while River slept.

_4 hours later_

'Doctor? Doctor! Wake up!'

'Mmhh, Suzie go back to sleep.'

'No seriously Doctor, there's something in my eye and it really _really_ hurts!'

'Just blink a bit, it'll get whatever's in it out, I have a look at it later.'

'Don't blink.'

'What did you say?'

'Don't blink, Doctor.'

'Oh yes, haha very funny Suzie, now seriously I'm tired just go back to sleep… Suzie? Suzie?!'

**Bwahahaha I know you'll hate me now XD next chapter will be up as soon as I have time to write**


	4. Suzie, The Statue

**OMG it's been a while. Christmas is soo crazy! Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! The year of Who is here! WAHEY. Dunno about you but I'm MEGA excited about the anniversary special. This will be a short'un 'm afraid, but I suddenly realised yesterday I haven't done any revision this holiday AT ALL so I'm just taking a break from that to write this.**

There was something very _very_ wrong with Suzie. After scaring the Doctor with her mutters of 'Don't Blink, Doctor', she froze where she was, her eyes closed, and a solemn expression on her face, not moving a muscle. The Doctor attempted to snap her out of her apparent trance, but not even waving his arms in front of her face seemed to rouse her. He called for River frantically, but no reply came. She must still be asleep, he thought desperately to himself. He was afraid to leave, move or even touch Suzie, so he just sat there for ages, watching her with a concerned expression. He had fallen asleep by the time she stirred. The noise awoke him with a jolt, and with a sigh of relief he realised her eyes were open. But when he looked closer, he shuddered in horror at what he saw there. She was still as a statue; the Doctor must have been extremely alert if her simply opening her eyes had woken him up. This surprised him; not even _his _hearing was _that_ good. But now he saw why.

The phrase 'still as a statue' had never been more appropriate in the Doctor's mind. Instead of the soft flesh of the eyelid opening over a gooey eyeball, Suzie's eyes had been replaced with… stone. She had the same vacant expression as the weeping angels, and the Doctor was afraid to blink just in case her touch was the same as theirs. He was terrified, not just for her, but for himself as well, that much he wasn't afraid to admit. Tentatively, he backed away instinctively, but she still watched him, although the Doctor doubted she could really see him.

**Sorry for such a short update, enjoy 2013!**


	5. And He Opened His Heart

Calling for River, the Doctor gasped in panic and fear. When still no-one came and Suzie's stony glare was still fixed on him, he forced himself to calm down – he was going to have to just deal with this alone. Tentatively, he edged closer to the still form that was his little sister, whispering calming words of encouragement, more to himself than her. When finally he was back in his original spot beside her, he sighed wearily as he realised what his only option was. It was just so risky, it probably wouldn't even work. But he decided to try.

'You know, when I first met you, let's face it, I was a bit of a mess. The Ponds had decided not to come with me, and I'd been planning all these other places I was gonna take them. But I guess they grew up. They don't need their Doctor anymore. When I came to Torchwood Tower when I found you, do you know why? The TARDIS detected you. An anomaly that must be checked out. They were so pleased when I arrived; they treated me like a God. I did always wonder why Yvonne Hartman greeted me like an old friend when I went there with Rose and Jackie, rather than someone she'd never met. I was so angry when I saw you, of course I had no idea who you were then, but all I could see was a child, just a child, sitting in a cage like an animal. And it made me sick. Do you remember when I took you to York, and you were so brave, leading that Silent to me? You got shot, don't you remember? You're a magnet for trouble you are, honestly. Then it was Max Capricorn, who told me you were Flesh. You were captured, oh God, I was so scared. And then when the weeping angels got you, I knew why you kept getting hurt. It was because of me. Because wherever I go, whoever I'm with, someone gets hurt. I've barely even known you but you've been taken from me four times. Never again, Suzie. Because if it's the last thing I do, I will _never_ let you get hurt again, do you hear me? So it sounds as though I've said everything that can be said, except one more thing to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've never been able to protect you or been a good brother or looked after you. I know it's hard to forgive me, and I don't blame you if you don't, but if you do, let me see your blue eyes. And don't become one of them.' He closed his eyes.

A small gasp erupted from the girl beside him, and he could feel the vibrations from her shuddering on the floor. But still he closed his eyes. When she finally stopped and just slumped there, panting, he began to do something he had never done in front of her before. He began to cry. Thick, ugly tears of happiness and relief gushed from his sore eyes, and when he felt her arms encircle him and hold him together, he knew he had done it.

'Words,' he whispered. 'The power of words brought you back to me.' He finally opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She looked a bit shaky and shocked, but other than that, she was smiling, and conscious. 'You're getting stronger,' he observed. 'It doesn't affect you as much anymore.'

'I know,' she agreed, 'I think the influence had gone now. I can't hear them anymore. You fought them off with words. Funny that.'

'Oh, don't be so dismissive. I had a friend once that destroyed an entire cybership with love. We should visit him one day, I'm sure he'd love to meet you,' the Doctor told her. She grinned, and they found themselves hugging once more.

'I love you, Doctor,' Suzie wept.

'I love you too Suzie,' the Doctor echoed. 'But there's someone else I love, and they need to know you're OK.'

As if on cue, River leapt down the console room steps. 'Morning, everyone! What shall we- Suzie, are you alright?'

'Yeah, just, you know, got possessed by a statue. As you do,' she grinned.

At first River looked concerned, but Suzie's relief told her it was all over.

'What now?' River asked.

'Well,' the Doctor considered. 'We need extra help to find out who's behind all this. I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation.'

If only the Doctor knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

**I unintentionally got 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance in my head when I was writing the Doctor's speech to Suzie in this chapter, and I realised it fit kind've well. Obviously not the lyrics, but the speech would be awesome if it was said with that song in the background. Check it out. You might not see what I mean, but I think it would be cool.**


	6. The Shadow Proclamation

**DOCTOR WHO IN 27 DAYS I actually can't wait XD**

The Doctor, River and Suzie nervously stepped out of the TARDIS protective doors, leaving behind the shelter they were accustomed to. The Doctor was having powerful déjà vu.

'I've been here before,' he muttered sadly. 'With an old friend.'

'_Another _friend I've never met,' Suzie gabbled excitedly. 'Oh, you must take me to see them one day!'

The Doctor frowned. 'I can't. They've gone?'

'Gone?' Suzie said, 'gone where?' Her eyes widened in realisation. 'Oh my goodness. Are they dead? Oh God, Doctor I'm so sorry.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'They're not dead. But they may as well be to me.'

Suzie was confused, but she didn't press the matter, she could see it was a difficult memory for her brother and she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

River was just taking in her surroundings. It was possibly the whitest place she'd ever seen in her life. _Everything _was white. And so clean. She didn't want to think about whose job it was to clean this place.

Suddenly, an angry looking Judoon marched up to them, and Suzie instinctively shrank back in fear, cowering behind the Doctor. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder. 'What _is _that?' she whispered fearfully.

'_That_, Suzie, is a Judoon. It's funny, I'd forgotten that the last time I'd left this place I wasn't supposed to,' the Doctor mused.

'So I'm guessing they're going to be pretty furious with you?' River asked, a coy smile playing on her lips.

'Yes, I think they probably will be pretty furious. Wife, sister, _RUN_.' And run they did. They all sped off in different directions, confusing the Judoon's firepower. He missed every single one of them.

'Fat lot of good you are, mate,' Suzie laughed, her golden hair flying out behind her. 'You're _rubbish!_' The Judoon roared angrily at her and attempted to shoot her again, and River and the Doctor glanced over fearfully.

'Watch out!' they chorused, but apparently they could have spared their breath. Suzie danced around the frustrated rhinocerid. She appeared to be having the time of her life.

'SILENCE', a powerful voice boomed. 'ENOUGH'. Suzie stopped running and the Judoon instantly stood to attention. Suzie peered at him curiously. The Doctor and River also turned to look at where the voice was coming from, and River gave a gasp of awe. The Doctor just grimaced with deja vu, not wanting to remember when he had heard this particular voice before. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the blinding white light coming from behind her, and flanked by two Judoon, was the strangest woman Suzie had ever seen. She had white hair and white skin, and she was dressed all in white. Suzie would have thought her albino, but instead of the pale pink most albino's eyes were, hers was a sharp red. They had a piercing quality about them that made Suzie want to shrink back against the wall. The Judoon by her side grunted protectively every so often, but apart from that the room had become deathly silent. Suzie glanced fearfully at her brother, and he smiled back reassuringly. His encouraging grin persuaded her to break the eerie quiet that had fallen across the room.

'Who-who are you?' Suzie asked the strange woman, a tremor in her normally so confident voice.

The woman smiled what was more like a sneer, her lips curled back over her teeth in a horrible grimace. 'That is of no importance to you or me, little one. What is more important is who _you _are.' Suzie half-smiled, waiting for her to continue. The woman nodded, egging her on.

'Oh! Right OK, you want me to speak, OK, well, I'm erm, I'm err,' she glanced at the Doctor for confirmation of what she should say. He shook his head gravely, his facing having gone a deathly pale in realisation of what would happen now. 'I'm a human.'


End file.
